No One Should Be Alone On Christmas
by otaku9
Summary: It's Christmastime, and everyone is with their family and friends. Except for Prishe, and, apparently Shantotto. When the two reunite, Prishe realizes that Shantotto is truly alone.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XI! I do own Pam, though.

This one is about Shantotto and Prishe. Don't like, don't read. 

No One Should Be Alone On Christmas

It had been months since Promathia was defeated, and though Prishe was mortal, and had friends now since no one thought she was a monster anymore, Prishe still felt a little alone.

_Why would I be thinking about this? _She thought in her head. _I stopped Promathia, no one hates me anymore because I'm immortal, I should be happy. _But, even though she had friends, she didn't have a family.

Prishe could hardly remember her mother or father, especially since they died a very long time ago. She couldn't remember any hugs or being rocked to sleep, listening to her mother's heartbeat, or training with her father.

"Hey Prishe!" She heard a little girl cry out. This was Pam, her first real friend. "Whatcha doing for Christmas?"

_Oh yeah, Christmas._ Prishe thought. _A time when people will actually be with families who love and care for them._

"Oh, nothing much," Prishe said, "Maybe I'll do some training, maybe eat a whole turkey, drink a few dozen bottles of wine." (1)

Pam giggled. "Prishe, you're so funny!" And she skipped off. But, it was all a lie; Prishe honestly didn't know what she would be doing for Christmas.

_I got no family, and all my friends will be with _their _families, I don't wanna be a bother._

The next thing Prishe knew, she was running as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she couldn't stay in Tavnazia. Finally, Prishe felt so exhausted, she couldn't take another step, even if she wanted too.

As Prishe fell onto her knees, trying to catch her breath she found a sign. A simple, wooded sign that said "Welcome to the Federation of Windurst." (2)

_Wait, _Prishe stood back up, _didn't someone I know live here? _The next thing Prishe knew, a Tarutaru flashed into her mind. She had long blonde hair wrapped in too pigtails, brown hairs, and a familiar laugh.

_The Doc! _(3)Prishe realized. "Well, since I can't walk anymore, maybe I can drop in for a bit." And so, she entered the F.O.W.

"Welcome-diddly, to the Federation of Windurst-diddly!" A tarutaru told her. "How can I help you-dee-dee?" (4)

"I'm looking for Professor Shantotto, hero of the Crystal Wars." Prishe told the tarutaru, remembering when the Doc told her about her life.

The tarutaru froze, his eyes wide. "P-Professor Shantotto? S-She lives down there-ado. But I must warn you, she'll chop you up like stew." And he fled. Prishe looked in the direction where the tarutaru pointed at.

A small hut was there. (5) "Hm, I expected Shantotto to have a bigger place, but this'll do." And she knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A voice cried out. "You better have a prayer….on you."

"Hey Doc, it's me. Prishe. Remember, the one who got captured by Sin Hunters." (6)

"Oh, you. Well come in, since it will give you something to do. Rather than stand outside my door, you might as well come on my floor." And the door opened.

"Uh, thanks, I think." Prishe said, stepping in. "Wow!" Prishe looked in awe at Shantotto's huge living space, which included a large library, a cauldron, and other necessary rooms like a kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. (7)

"Well, well, well," The tarutaru strutted in, "If it isn't the child. What exactly brought you and your smell?"

Prishe sniffed under her armpit. "I came because, well, it's Christmas, and I-"You thought I would be alone on what is supposed to be the most happiest time of the year. But, never you fear. I am handling myself quite fine, so you might as well decline."

"It's nothing like that," Prishe was trying to say, "I-"Or," Shantotto interrupted again, "It's because you're alone and you needed someone to spend this holiday with."

Prishe, for once, said nothing.

"I thought so," Shantotto said, heading into the kitchen, "Well, lucky for you, I absolutely love Christmas. I absolutely loved it as a child, and you seem to as well." For once, Shantotto didn't rhyme.

Prishe now finally saw the Christmas tree, which was actually smaller than Prishe, but obviously bigger than Shantotto. She saw the holly, the garlands covered with lights and cranberries, the wreaths, and a roaring fireplace.

Shantotto pulled out a huge turkey from the oven, and managed to place it onto the table. "This turkey is too big for me, it could feed forty-three. You might as well have some for free."

And so, Prishe sat down and they both ate the turkey. "I'm sorry I didn't bring you a present," Prishe apologized, "If I had known I was coming over, then I would've picked up something."

"Don't worry about it so much," Shantotto picked up the remains of the turkey, "I don't get as such. I don't really have any friends. I am far older than anyone else." Prishe could hear a tone of sadness in her voice. "You probably should be off, I'm afraid," She walked away into the library, "You don't want to hang out with an old maid like me."

As Prishe looked around Shantotto's house, she saw that, besides all the Christmas decorations, the place was actually empty and sad.

_No parents, no brothers or sisters, no husband, no children running around, no one even bothered to give her a present._ Prishe looked underneath the empty Christmas tree.

"Well, Prishe, what are you waiting for? Seeing me must be such a chore."

"You're wrong!" Prishe yelled out. "It is not a chore to visit you. You say you have no friends, but you are wrong! I'm your friend!"

"One friend." Shantotto muttered.

"One friend is better than no friends at all." Prishe told her. (8) Silence. "I know how you feel." Prishe told her. More silence. "When I was immortal, people hated me and I was alone too. But, I won't let you be alone like I was." Shantotto then smiled.

"Then, I guess I'm stuck with you."

_End. _

_1-That was a bunch of some information I found; Prishe's appetite, the wiki said she was running from training, and a fanfiction I read involved Prishe drinking, or at least, attempting to get a drink. It's called Underage Drinking by Mrfipp._

_2-I'm not sure how far Tavnazia is from the Federation of Windurst, and I always thought Prishe's stamina was pretty amazing, running for very, very long. I mean, she did "patrol" the borders in Dissidia._

_3-That's Prishe's nickname for Shantotto._

_4-That is how the tarutarus talk, I used the best of my ability and rhyming._

_5-I think that might be Shantotto's house._

_6-I got this from the wiki._

_7-This is how I imagine Shantotto to live._

_8-I got this from Frosty's Return, when both Frosty and the little redhaired girl (whose name I don't remember) when they both say "one friend is better than no friends at all."_

_Merry Christmas, even if it's a bit late, happy holidays, please review and tell me what you think._


End file.
